A standard manual golf cart that is used to transport golf clubs around a golf course, has a tubular bar with a hand grip that is manually gripped in order to push or pull the golf cart. Infant strollers, especially the ones used by joggers, similarly have a tubular bar with a hand grip that is manually gripped in order to push or pull the stroller. In cold weather a person's hands can get cold manually gripping the hand grip of a golf cart or an infant stroller. The mitt that will hereinafter be described was developed to address this problem.